


TEGOSHI WANTS A PUPPY

by tegoperokko



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko
Summary: "Why do you even want to adopt a puppy? They're creepy and gross."
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 9





	TEGOSHI WANTS A PUPPY

"Get out, Masuda Takahisa! You're sleeping in the couch until you take back what you said and agree to get a puppy!" 

It was early in the morning but Tegoshi and Masuda were already quarrelling. Tegoshi was yelling, reaching the highest notes his voice could possibly reach. While Masuda was right outside the door frame of their room, standing approximately five meters far from where Tegoshi was standing. He didn't want to go near the blonde who was fuming in anger, not when he knew Tegoshi might punch him in the face if he got close.

Their fight started when Tegoshi told Masuda that he saw a puppy by chance in the pet shop he passed by the other day and asked him if they could adopt and take care of it but Masuda turned the idea down quickly. He tried to convince him again telling how cute it was, but Masuda's answer remained the same; a flat "No."

He didn't speak and was almost ready to give up when Masuda spoke again in an irritated manner, "Why do you even want to adopt a puppy? They're creepy and gross." And that threw Tegoshi off. He got up from the bed harshly, breaking away from Masuda's arms. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at him sharply, "They are not creepy, moreover, gross." He said giving emphasis on the words that Masuda used to describe a puppy. 

"Even so. I won't change my mind, I don't want a puppy in my apartment and that's final." Masuda said in finality.

"It would be worth it, I swear!" 

"I don't want them. If you can't understand that and still insist on how you desperately want a puppy, then do it somewhere else!"

That made Tegoshi lost his composure. How dare he say that to me, he thought. The man just indirectly told him that he could move out and it sounded badly on his ears. 

Tegoshi grabbed the pillows in the bed, threw it on Masuda's direction, and yelled, "Get out, Masuda Takahisa! You're sleeping in the couch until you take back what you said and agree to get a puppy!" 

"I won't take back or agree to anything! And you don't have to tell me where I would be sleeping because right now, sleeping beside you is the very least thing that's on my mind!" Masuda yelled back. 

Tegoshi was to take another pillow to throw at him but he realized that all of their pillows were already lying on the floor all over their room, so he grabbed the nearest thing his hand could reach and it was a picture frame. He didn't have second thoughts and immediately threw it which almost hit Masuda by his foot; luckily, he took a step back so he was safe from any physical pain. "Watch it, you brat! You almost hit my foot!"

"Shut up and get the hell out!" Tegoshi was yelled again, while Masuda's lips formed a thin line and his face's expression turned cold. "You are being immature, Tegoshi." And he marched out of their apartment, leaving Tegoshi alone that fell silent.

\------

Shige woke up from the continuous ringing of the doorbell. He ruffled his hair in annoyance and stomped his feet as he walked to the direction of his door. When he opened it, he saw Masuda on his doorstep, in his obvious sleeping wear with a frown on his face. Masuda didn't wait for Shige to invite him in; he used the little space between his friend and the door to go inside, necessarily shoving Shige to the side. He sat on the couch and sighed exasperatedly before letting half of his body slid to a lying position and closed his eyes. 

"This better be something good, Massu, or else I’ll stab you with a knife for disturbing my sleep." Shige warned.

Masuda opened his eyelids in half, "Tegoshi had a fight," he started. Shige walked towards the other couch and sat there before Masuda continued, "He wants a puppy but I don't like them."

"It's just a puppy, Massu. You should just let him get one." Shige said. 

Masuda got one throw pillow and buried his face to muffle his groans, "You don't understand. They are creepy and gross." He said, repeating what he said to Tegoshi earlier.

"Only you have that kind of opinion towards them."

"They're scary." He admitted.

"Tegoshi knows that."

"And he is still insisting what he wants."

"You know that Tegoshi is never the type of person who acts unreasonable just because he doesn’t get what he wants. You probably offended him."

"No, it's just him being a brat." Masuda said boringly; then he stood up and went to the kitchen to search for food. Shige was a great cook and Masuda loves food; he ransacked his friend's fridge, who was tailing him silently, and opened every container he saw. When he found a maximum of three dishes he'd like to eat, he placed it on the microwave oven for reheating. 

"You two should talk and sort everything out." Shige stated while pouring a cup of coffee in his mug. He also poured some for Masuda who was comfortably eating the foods.

\--------

"Can you believe it, Kei-chan? He said that if I insist on getting a puppy then I should do it somewhere else. He should have just told me directly to leave! I hate him." Tegoshi said angrily but beads of tears are forming in his eyes. He called Koyama to rant about Masuda's behavior towards him. 

The man on the other line sighed and said, "Tegoshi, maybe Massu didn’t mean it like that." Koyama said patiently on the other line. 

"No! He doesn't really love me. He wants me to move out and he just used the puppy as an excuse." Tegoshi answered, sniffing.

This had always been the problem with Tegoshi; he was stubborn and most of the times, was close-minded to any explanations especially when the issue got overly emotional for him. Fortunately, Tegoshi just called him through the phone so the blonde couldn’t see him massaging both of his temples in an attempt to relieve the stress he was feeling. He already had his hands full on his work and Tegoshi's tantrums were not helping him ease his tiredness. 

"He left earlier and he hasn't come back yet. I miss him, Kei-chan, but maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore because I said and did horrible things to him." Tegoshi added., hugging his knees to his chest while hugging a pillow from the couch. 

"Wait. What did you do to him, Tegoshi?" Koyama asked in confusion.

"I threw things at him earlier and I even told him to sleep in the couch. After that he walked out and I didn't know where he went."

"Maybe he went to Shige's house. He'll go home soon so you just have to wait for him, okay?" Koyama was trying to lighten his feelings. He didn't want Tegoshi to dwell on it too much. And this was Tegoshi and Masuda they were talking about. They won't be separated because of something petty; not to mention that they have been together for so long now. Actually, something similar to this already happened. It was when Tegoshi wanted to throw a party in their apartment even though he was fully aware that Masuda hated any stranger entering their love nest. They didn't speak for two whole days until Tegoshi backed off and apologized to Masuda who was, in return, also about to apologize if the blonde continued to hold up his pride so high. 

"Tegoshi, I have to hang up now. I haven't got any sleep and I'm seriously tired. I'm going to call you when I wake up to check on you. Bye, now." 

"Okay, Kei-chan," Tegoshi answered and ended the call. 

Tegoshi stayed at home all day. He was waiting for Masuda. Though he doesn't have any plans to make up with his boyfriend, but he just wanted to see him in the same room. He had his pride and he won't lower it down just because he loved him. He wanted Masuda to know that he was the one on the wrong side. It was just too wrong to say to an animal that they were creepy and gross when they were too cute. Although he knew that Masuda hated animals, generally, he thought that he was open-minded in overcoming his dislike but it turned out that he didn't and that was what pissed him off. He didn't cook anything for lunch; he just settled for the bread they always have in stock. And he didn't even bother to eat for dinner. He went to their room, which he already cleaned and organized back to its original arrangement, and curled up clutching Masuda's pillow who doesn't seem to be going home anytime from now.

\--------

Masuda lazed at Shige's apartment the whole day. He borrowed his shower, but didn't borrow clothes; he settled in his pajamas since he didn't want to wear anything that was not his. Shige pestered him to go home but he remained lounged on his living room until he gave up and went to his room to continue his sleep. He said that if Masuda thought of going home, he shouldn't even bother telling him. He just had to lock the door and Shige would be too thankful. Masuda nodded and shooed him away.

When his friend was back in his room, he turned the television on and flipped over the channels; he saw his favorite cartoon show flashing and he settled for that. When it was already finished, he once again searched for something interesting to watch until he saw an animal show where the ones featured are dogs. The host explained the different breeds of dogs and their specialties; skills. Tegoshi came back to his mind. It seemed the blonde really wanted to get a puppy of his own but animals were just not his thing. They have always been scary in his eyes and they looked like they were ready for an attack anytime. He was guilty with what he said and he surely hurt Tegoshi by his choice of words.

He left Shige's apartment late at night. Shige was mad because he almost rendered his friend's fridge empty. He ate every food he found. He just flashed Shige an apologetic smile and went out.

While he was walking on the street, he saw the pet shop Tegoshi was talking about. He stared at the only dog that can be seen from the glass wall of the shop. He was sure that it was the puppy Tegoshi wanted to adopt. He went in and being around so many types of animals were enough to make him nervous. The old man in the counter which he guessed was the shop owner or the manager, greeted him and asked what he can help him with.

"Um… About the dog by the glass," he started.

"Yes?"

"What is its breed?" He asked. 

"She's a toy poodle, Sir." The old man answered with a smile.

\------

Tegoshi was woken up by the noise in the living room. He checked the time and saw that it was almost midnight. He sleepily dragged his feet to walk outside the room to check if it was Masuda making all the noise. 

What he saw was Masuda who was kneeling on the floor, with his back facing him, and his gestures were a little panicky. Tegoshi frowned and switched the light on, "Massu?" He called.

Masuda quickly stood up and obviously tried to cover what he was doing. But it was worthless when Tegoshi heard a shrill bark. His forehead creased and went close to Masuda to pull him away from what he was hiding. His eyes went wide when he recognized the creature in the cage in front of him. 

"You said you didn't want a puppy." Tegoshi said in wonderment.

"That's because you looked like you really want one. I still don't know if I'm going to be okay around her. My palms were even sweating as I carry her home. But I'll try to like her." Masuda said as he stepped closer to Tegoshi.

Tegoshi unlocked the puppy's cage and carried her. When he saw Masuda stopped coming close to him, he let the puppy down on the floor and was the one who closed their distance. He hugged Masuda tightly and whispered shyly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way earlier." Masuda also returned his hug and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry, too."

After a few moments of hugging each other, Tegoshi pulled apart and gave Masuda a peck on his lips, "I missed you. I thought you weren't going home."

Masuda chuckled and ruffled his hair, "So what are you naming her?" He said changing the topic. Tegoshi acted like he's thinking and hawed, "Emma-chan."

"Emma-chan?" Masuda repeated.

"Because she's sexy and did I mention to you that it was love at first sight with her?" He answered, giggling. 

"How about with me?"

"It definitely wasn't a love at first sight," Tegoshi playfully said. He grinned when Masuda glared at him and looked like he was disappointed. Tegoshi placed his index finger on Masuda's lips to stop him from any reaction. When Masuda got the message, he removed Tegoshi's finger and stayed silent. He snaked his arms on Masuda's neck and pulled his face closer, when their lips are just an inch away he whispered, "But it is definitely a love of a lifetime. Love you," and then crossed the remaining distance between them.

Their relationship may not be the perfect relationship if one has to define, but the way they care and love each other was unconditional. They were confident that no matter how much they fight, at the end of the day, they would still find themselves returning back into each other's arms. 

THE END


End file.
